vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuelonia
Samuelonia, officially the United Federal Kingdom of Samuelonia, is a country located in the south-west of the Longerath continent, neighbouring Dascunya to the north, Zartanian Angliyaa to the north-west, Trinia to the south and Angliyaa to the east. Samuelonia's form of government is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system. The current Samuelonian monarch - since 16 May 314 - is King Leo XIV. Legislative power is vested in Parliament, and executive power is exercised by the King upon the advice of the Prime Minister and Senate. Samuelonia's capital city is Francisco, and the country's population of 82 million is mostly urbanised, and particularly concentrated in the west coast. Other major cities include Mariamburg, Charlemont and San Di Angelo. Samuelonia is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in Longerath. Samuelonia ranks highly in many international comparisons of national performance, such as quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, and the protection of political liberties and civil rights. 'Etymology' The Ingallish word Samuelonia derives from the Lillian language, which came into use after it was adopted for the peoples south of Dascunya. When Liliana was declared a Cruisian nation by Emperor Constantinus in 1376BP the people of Samuelonia quickly adopted Cruisianity and the country was re-named Saint Samuel, in memory of the founding father, Samuelus, who since his death, had been honoured as a god. 'History' Main article: History of Saint Samuel 'Samuelonian Tribes' Main article: History of Early Samuelonian Peoples The first settlers of Samuelonia are believed to have moved south around 4000BP. At around this time there was 22 tribal groups making up the Samuelonian peoples. Through war and migration, many of the tribes were conquered or joined with the larger tribes, paving the way for the city states of Samuelonia. The main tribal groups were the Franciscans, the Kylos, the Correanians, the Astercun, the Jandemine and the Vallcadini. 'The Great City States of Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Samuelonian City States The period from 3900BP to 2508BP is known as the 'Great City States of Samuelonia' era. By 2508BP four great city states had emerged, which was Francisco, Correana, Jademine and Vallcadini. The four great city states were united in 2508BP to form the Kingdom of Samuelonia by King Samuelus II of Francisco. 'Kingdom of Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Kingdom of Samuelonia The Kingdom of Samuelonia was founded in 2508 BP, when the King's of the Four Great City states met in Villa-du-Cini. King Jaleila of the Jandemine, King Halinias of the Valladini and King Lumario of Correana paid homage to King Samuelus II of Francisco and relinquished there crowns to found the Kingdom of Samuelonia. Towards the end of this era, Samuelonia saw a number of King's come to the throne, whose behaviour and actions saw the Kingdom of Samuelonia nearly collapse, leading to the Samuelonians having to seek help from the Liliani Empire in 1910 BP. 'Liliani Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Liliani Samuelonia In 1910 BP St. Samuel became a Vassal state of the Liliani Empire. The Kingdom of St. Samuel was to remain a Vassal of the Liliani Empire until the Dascagnium, Samuelonian and Uestadagnium Rebellions of 712 BP. 'Angliyaan Samuelonia' Main article: History of the Angliyaan Samuelonia 'New Kingdom of Samuelonia' Main article: History of the New Kingdom of Samuelonia 'Politics' 'Government' The United Federal Kingdom of Saint Samuel is a constitutional and hereditary monarchy with legislative power being exercised by the King in conjunction with the 'Kingsmen' and the senate. The current Royal family is the House of De Amarr of the United Federal Kingdom of Saint Samuel. The government is represented by two sections, the Kingsmen, who are hereditary noble landowners and represent the crown and Senators, who are elected by and represent the people. Each province and emirate is owned by a High Lord who is responsible for the governing of the region in conjunction with the elected senator. The High Lord is responsible for tax collection, law and order whilst the elected senator is responsible for education and social welfare. The King See Former King's of Saint Samuel The King is defined by the constitution as the supreme head of state. Before he is able to assume constitutional powers the King would need to take an oath before the Senate. All laws passed by the Royal Senate need to be sanctioned and promulgated by the king. It is also the king's responsibility to open and close the sessions of the Royal Senate, its also his responsibility to dissolve the House of Senators in line with the constitution. Current Head of state King Omar VII of Saint Samuel of House De Amarr Heir Apparent Crown Prince Leo XIV of Saint Samuel of House De Amarr 'The Hand of the King' The 'Hand of the King' or the 'King's Hand,' is the king's chief advisor and executor of his command in the Kingdom. Duties of the Hand include commanding the king's armies, drafting laws, dispensing justice, and generally managing the day-to-day running of the kingdom. The Hand may act on the king's behalf when he is indisposed, and sit on the Senate Throne. The office typically makes the Hand the second most powerful man in the kingdom next to the king. The Hand is chosen by the King and the current Hand of the King is Lord Benedict Rochester. 'The Kings Council' The Kings Council is the advisory assembly for the King. The council consists of 300 nobles, the same 300 nobles who are a part of the Royal Senate. The Kings Council meets for matters of national security. Each province and emirate of Samuelonia is represented by a High Lord. Below the High Lord is the lesser nobilities and smaller landowners. The High Lords and a large number of lesser nobles are automatically made members of the Royal Senate. Those nobles who become members of the Kings Council and the Royal Senate become known as 'Kingsmen,' as they are seen to represent the crown. 'The Royal Senate' The kingdom's parliament is known as the Royal Senate, that meet in the Grand Augustine Hall. National Senators are elected by the people and each province and emirate elects ten senators to represent them in the Grand Augustine Hall. Elections are held every four years. Each political party holds elections and the Senator with the most votes will represent his party in the National elections. The Senate also contains 300 heredity Lord Senators, these are the nobility of Samuelonia or the 'landowners.' Upon election to the post of Senator, the person will receive the title of 'Lord' or 'Lady' for life. 'Provincial Senate' Every province and emirate of St. Samuel has a Provincial Senate, which is responsible for running its respective region, meeting and deciding upon provincial laws and matters. Each town and city with a population above 10,000 is represented by a Provincial Senator and elections are held every four years. Any village or town with a population below 10,000 will come under the jurisdiction of its nearest large town or city. 'Current Head of government' Prime Minister Maria A. Constantine (Samuelonian National Party) 'Political Parties of Saint Samuel' * National Democratic Party (STS) * Democratic Socialist Party (STS) * National Liberal Party (STS) * Royal Green Party (STS) * Samuelonian National Party (STS) * Orthodox Democratic Party (STS) * Samuelonian Papaist Party (STS) * Mounist Brotherhood Party (STS) Council of Ministers The Prime Minister appoints and dismisses ministers with the approval of the king. The Council of Ministers are responsible for the direction of the internal and external affairs of the country and the council are accountable to the House of Senators. Once a prime minister is removed from office, this automatically results in dismissal of all the other ministers. Former Prime Ministers of Saint Samuel 'Current Council of Ministers' * Minister for Foreign Affairs: Lady Dana Le Saxberg * Minister for Health: Lady Angela Bromberg * Minister for Social Welfare: Lady Laila Avistock * Minsiter for Enviroment: Lord Hugh Hattongate * Minsiter for His Majesty's Armed Forces: Lord Henry Kasseldon * Minsiter for National Security: Lord Nicholas Alexandria * Minsiter for His Majesty's Treasury: Lord Dennis Campbelltown * Minsiter for Industry: Lord Eric Marintyne * Minsiter for Housing: Lord Michael Hastings * Minsiter for Transport: Lord Keefer Newburg * Minsiter for Education: Lady Zara Danburg-Godfrey * Minsiter for Sport: Lord Samuel Kingston * Minsiter for Immigration: Lord Theo Norbury-Freyburg * Minsiter for Employment: Lord Peter Queensmen * Minsiter for Energy: Lord Archie Fenningsdale * Minsiter for Prisons & Corrections: Lord David Hartsthorne * Minsiter for Law: Lord Edwin Harding * Minsiter for Science & Research: Lady Phillipa Marlburg * Minsiter for Trade: Lord Carlos Anqui-Seggatti * Minsiter for Religion: Lord Oliver Fenton-Davies 'Geography' Location: Central Longerath Climate: Predominantly temperate througout the west and central; Alpine in the south east; hot and dry in the north east. St. Samuel is bordered by Angliyaa to the east, Trinia to the south, the Black Sea to the west, Dascunya to the north and Zartanian Angliyaa to the north-west. To the south of St. Samuel is the Velamnoćul Mountain range which seperates the St. Samuel border with Trinia. The Northen Velamnoćul mountain range merges with the Black Mountains in the south-east of St. Samuel in the Saint Augustus Province. The Black Mountains start on the south-west coast of St. Samuel and runs into west Angliyaa. The Maktorum Mountains runs along the eastern border with Angliyaa and the Alpitessian Mountains run along the northern border with Dascunya. The Savod Noor Mountains are located in the north-west, seperating the Saint Omar Province with Zartanian Angliyaa. Administrative divisions St Samuel is divided into 24 Provinces, 3 Emirates, 9 Island Districts and 1 Crown Dependency. 'The Provinces' * High Samuelonia * Saint Omar * Saint Jordinian * New South Dascunya * Saint Zeus * Saint Lysander * Saint Nicholas * Saint Lucius * Saint Kleos * Saint Francisco * Saint Justinian * Saint Theo * Saint Samoria * Saint Dominicus * Saint Sembus * Saint Tiberius * Saint Augustus * Saint Leo * Saint Christantinus * Saint Rudolph * Saint Maximus * Saint Elysium * Saint Issanna * Correana The Emirates * Shuquilat * Minbarrium * Lamanerda The Island Districts * Apollinarius Isles * Barnibus Islands * Isles of Maria * Kyriakos Islands * Lavender Isles * Lysander Isles * Montague Island * Vispania Island * Western Samuelonia Islands Crown Dependency * Eshwarya See List of Saint Samuel cities People Population: 82,498,102 Birth Rate: 28.29 births/1,000 population Death Rate: 2.88 deaths/1,000 population Life Expectancy: male - 88 female - 96 Ethnic Groups: Samuelonian, (Including ethnic Eshwaryan, Shuquilian, Minbarri, Muhtassian, Lamanerdan, Farsi and Makian) Dascunyan Languages: Lilian Ingalish (official), Shuquilat in north east St Samuel, old Lilian still spoken in some areas Nationality: noun: Samuelonian(s) adjective: Samuelonian Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 98.6% male: 99% female: 98.3% Uneployment rate: 0% (Excluding Long term disabled) Population below poverty line: 0% Religion See Religion in Saint Samuel Cruisianity is the largest religion in Saint Samuel with over 30,000,000 citizens claiming to be Cruisian's. Mounism is the second largest religion in Saint Samuel with over 18,000,000 followers. Mounism is reported to be the fastest growing religion in Saint Samuel. Religion plays a huge part in the every day lives of the citizens in Saint Samuel. Cruisianiy and Mounism plays a pivotal role in the history of Saint Samuel. North-East Samuelonia, is believed by many Mounists to be the holiest region on Vexilium and where Mounism began. The current Grand Mufti of Samuelonia is Mohammed Nazzirriem. The current Patriarch of Saint Samuel is Marco Vella Sianni the current Archbishop of Saint Samuel, Victor Mazzeranni. Cruisianity - 58%, Mounist 35%, Other 7% Cruisianity in Saint Samuel There are many different divisions of Cruisianity within Saint Samuel. Samuelonian Orthodoxy is the largest Cruisian division in Saint Samuel, with over 18,000,000 followers. Papaism is the second largest division of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel with over 10,000,000 followers and the Church of Cruis is the third largest, with just over 1,000,000 followers. * Samuelonian Orthodox Church (61% of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel) * Samuelonian Papaist Church (35% of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel) * Church of Cruis (4% of Cruisian's in Saint Samuel) The head of the Samuelonian Orthodox Church and the highest ranking cleric in Saint Samuel, is Patriarch Marco Vella Sianni, based at the main Samuelonian Orthodox Church, the Cathedral of Francisco. The current head of the Samuelonian Papaist Church is Archbishop Victor Mazzeranni, based at the main Samuelonian Papaist Church, the Cathedral of Saint Samuel in Francisco, High Samuelonia. Mounism in Saint Samuel The vast majority of Samuelonian Mounists follow Sunnyah Mounism, whilse a small minority follow Farsi Mounism, Fenizic Mounism and Mauretanian Mounism. The current head of Suunyah Mounists is the Grand Mufti of Samuelonia, Mohammed Nazzirriem, who is based at the Al-Masjid al-Ḥarām in Hatta. Economy Natural Resources: coal, mercury, zinc, potash, asphalt, iron ore, rock, salt, marble, barite, asbestos, phosphates, chrome and manganese ores, pumice, fluorospar, feldspar, pyrite (sulfur), petroleum, natural gas and crude oil reserves, fish, arable land and hydropower. Agriculture products: fruits, vegetables, poultry, eggs, dairy products, fish, grapes, potatoes, sugar beets, soybeans, grain, olives; beef. Industries: aluminum, machine tools, construction materials, electric power equipment, automation equipment, railroad equipment, shipbuilding, aircraft, motor vehicles and parts, electronics and communications equipment, metals, chemicals, coal, petroleum, paper and paper products, food processing, textiles, clothing, and other consumer goods Electricity production: 545.12 billion kWh Electricity consumption: 515.12 billion kWh Electricity exports: 0 kWh Electricity imports: 0 kWh Oil production: 4,535,000 bbl/day Oil Consumption: 2,175,000 bbl/day Oil exports: 2,200,000 bbl/day Oil imports: 0 bbl/day Natural Gas production: 150.9 billion cu m Natural Gas consumption: 92.35 billion cu m Natural Gas export: 25 billion cu m Currency: Samuelonian Crown 'Culture' Languages: Lilian Ingalish (official), Shuquilat in north east St Samuel, old Lilian still spoken in some areas, old Eshwaryan in Eshwarya and Farsi in Farsiland. 'Media' All media and communications companies in St Samuel are privately run and have freedom of press. However they are monitored by the Royal Department of Media and must abide by a code of conduct. Breeches of the Samuelonian Media code of conduct include breaching a citizens human rights, slander and offense against the Crown. The code also forbids any television, radio or newspaper to be affiliated with or biased towards a political party. St Samuel has a large number of daily and weekly newspapers. The most popular and most purchased are Empire News, Francisco Times and The Samuelonian. Television in St Samuel is dominated by the 'Big Six' corporations. They are Samuelonian Television Corporation, Longerath Satelite Media, Imperium Media, Newburg Network, Diamond Broadcasting and Samuelonian Sports Network. Transportation Airports: 42 Heliports: 11 Pipelines: condensate 565 km; condensate/gas 6 km; gas 21,575 km; liquid petroleum gas 59 km; oil 5,094 km; oil/gas/water 161 km; refined products 4,444 km Railways: standard gauge: 16,814 km Roadways: total: 387,674 km paved: 387,674 km (including 3,523 km of expressways) Waterways: 3,200 km (620 km used for commerce) Merchant Marine: total: 449 ships by type: bulk carrier 24, cargo 54, chemical tanker 50, container 146, liquefied gas 17, passenger 9, passenger/cargo 65, petroleum tanker 33, refrigerated cargo 17, roll on/roll off 26, vehicle carrier 8 Military Military branches : Royal Saint Samuel Army, Royal Saint Samuel Navy (including Royal Marines), Royal Saint Samuel Air Force. Military manpower - military age : 15 years of age for voluntary military service; women can serve in military services. Military manpower - availability : males 15-49 years approx. 14,800,000 females 15-49 years approx. 14,100,000 Military expenditure - % GDP : 3.5% 'Law & Order' See also: List of law enforcement agencies in Saint Samuel, Royal Samuelonian Department of Incaseration Law enforcement in St. Samuel is primarily the responsibility of Provincial Police Forces. Federal agencies such as the Royal Security & Intelligence Bureau, the National Counter Terrorism Agency and the Royal St. Samuel National Border Force have specialized duties. St Samuel has an extremely incarceration rate, which is largely due to harsh sentencing and drug policies. Capital punishment is sanctioned in the United Federal Kingdom of St Samuel for certain crimes, including murder, rape, treason, terrorism and repeat offenders. 'Health' Healthcare in St Samuel is privatised, however free healthcare is provided for the elderly, children, students, disabled and military veterans. In 299AP the National Healthcare Bill was amended to make it a legal requirement for employer's to provide it's employee's with healthcare insurance, seperate from any salary. A number of charities run by religious organisations, universities and community schemes cover healthcare for those not in employment or unable to pay for healthcare insurance. Sport Samuelonians are renowned for their love of sports. Their zeal for sports events is, indeed, no less than legendary; from the gladatorial games, to the Park of King's, where prestigious football clubs compete regularly, the impact that sports has had on Samuelonian culture is enduring and undeniable. In the east the popularity of winter sports grows. By far the nations number one sport is football, which dominates every single, village town and city. Other popular sports include jousting, tennis, rugby, cricket, auto racing, baseball, athletics and boxing, among others. Royal St Samuel Football Association National Jousting Association of Saint Samuel Royal St Samuel Rugby Federation Royal Motor Racing Federation of Saint Samuel Royal Samuelonian Tennis Federation St Samuel national cricket team RZOEAZ - Samuelonian Teams and Drivers Tour of Samuelonia - annual multiple stage bicycle race primarily held in St. Samuel. National Ice Hockey League of Samuelonia National Holidays Transnational Issues Disputes - International The Eshwarya region is currently disputed between St. Samuel and Angliyaa. Refugees and internally displaced persons Illicit drugs Category:St. Samuel Category:Nations